TOTAL DRAMA VAMPIRES
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: this is some of the pales characters are Vampires and i had origional couples you know Gwent, Codierra, you know original and easy to write will add other characters later hope you like kind of a bad ending but i might make a sequel if you finsih it.
1. Chapter 1

**A ONE SHOT FANFIC WHICH HAS GWEN AND TRENT (I KNOW ITS GWUNCAN BUT I LOVE GWENT IT MADE ME FEEL BETTER**

_Trent's Pov_

I was going to pick up my girlfriend she had a surprise for me which she wanted to give me for a while. Me and her have been dating for a long time a couple years and she had a gift for me. As I got in my car to visit her I got a text from my mom it read.

Whn wll you be hme?

9 to 11 love you 3 

Lve u 2

(I know she is so laid back but hey so is he.)

As I round the corner to my girlfriend Gwen's house I see her father upstairs. Pale as the moon eyes as red as blood but hey he is a nice guy. So as I walk up to Gwen's house I see her father disappear and when I go to knock on the door he answers it before I touch it.

"Hello Mr. Even's. How are you today?" I asked him and he says.

"Good I also want to know where you are going to with my little girl?" He asks me and I know why for some reason she burns really easily so she can't be in the sun so we see some movies and play games with her siblings.

"I thought we would go see that new Twilight movie and then I was bringing her home for her curfew. I hope that is good for you?" I told him and then he said.

"Okay time for you to go but one sec I need a word with my daughter."

_Gwen's Pov_

I was getting ready in my room when my sister Zoey came up. (They arn't real sisters this is like regular Twilight stuff you know Vamp's stay together.) When Zoey came up she said.

"You going on a date with Trent?"

"Yeah. How's Mike doing did you.. you know?" I asked her and Zoey said.

"No but we almost came close to I think I will tell him on another date I think we will have a date next week were going to the new Twilight movie."

"That's cool I just hope Duncan doesn't try to you know..." I said and then I got dressed and started to get dress in my usual clothes. As I went downstairs I saw my Dad come up to me and say.

"Gwen make sure you don't bite him you may be out of school but you have to let him decide wither he wants that."

"I know dad. Bye!" I tell him and when I see Trent I kiss him and say.

"Where we going?"

"Were going to the movies and then dinner but we could always skip that." Trent said and I just french kiss as torment. So while he drove I seen I got a text from Zoey that said.

_Mike Pov ( I know you thought only Trent and Gwen's POV but now its time for others I will have a small section on all siblings of Gwen and Zoey and their dates Zoey and Gwen are related too... Duncan and Cody... Cody's the one who isn't stupid and impatien Duncan is.) _

Me and Zoey were dating for about 5 years now we started when we were 17 and now we were 22. We both were in love but we both hid a couple small stuff from each other but we both had one big thing we had that we hid and I was going to tell Zoey's mine too night. So I was going to see her and tell her everyone of my secrets and then give her a present.

I was driving in my mustang which was a fault of one of my secrets my biggest. So I went up to the door when Zoey opened it and kissed me. So I just kissed her back that one of the things I liked about her she was so cute and fiesty at some times. As I walked in I heard her brother Duncan come down. Other than the pale skin I never saw anything remotely the same with all of them except Duncan and Gwen.

"Hey Duncan hows Courtney?" I asked him about his girlfriend who is a stuck up BITCH.

"She is good but is annoying me a little so I just try to get her to shut up a little more." He said and then they left and Zoey pulled me upstairs. After about 40 stairs were at her house so we sit on her bed and make out. As we continue to make out she says.

"Mike I have to tell you something and I am very nervous..." She started but I cut her off with a kiss and said.

"I have to tell you something to and I think we should tell each others are secrets right at the same time." I kissed him and then I said and she said.

"I am a Vampire." I said.

"I have MPD... wait your a Vampire? I thought they were fictional."

"Then how about I prove it to you... wait you have MPD?" She asked me and then she pushed me to the ground and showed her teeth which had two long fangs. As I stared I said.

"Are you going to drink my blood?" I asked her as a joke and because I am scared.

"No unless you want me too." She said and then her teeth sank back in.

_Zoey's POV_

Me and Mike made out a little bit longer when he said.

"Wait if your a vampire is Duncan, Gwen, and Cody along with your parents?"

"Yes they are but were not related because all Vampires stay together to protect each other that's why we stay here." I told him and then I said. "Why didn't you tell me you had MPD earlier I mean I still love."

"Yeah but it sometimes hurts my relationships with hot girls like you." Mike said and so I just kissed him and started to make out when my 'Dad' came in.

"Hello Mike I didn't know you were here." Said my father so we stopped making out and Mike said.

"Hey their how are you doing Mr. Evans?"

"Good... Good... though I think you should not get too close in my roof..." He said and I just smirk and we went back to making out...

_Duncan's POV_

I was going to go and probably just bit Courtney and drain her dry. She was annoying and I hated her hopes she has fun in hell. So as I was walking out side Courtney came around and tackled me to the ground and dragged me to my room we left a hour later after a hour I will not forget. So I think I won't bite her after all... will not until were engaged.

_Trent's POV_

I was watching the movie with Gwen when she got a text and then silently texted back.

"Who was that from?" I asked her and she just said.

"O my sister Zoey. She is making out with her boyfriend Mike."

"Thats cool... you know that's give me a idea." I say and we are about to kiss when Gwen stops and says.

"Trent I have to tell you something its... uh... well I am a... Vampire." She said it a bit forcefully and I just chuckled like it was a joke and she just showed two long fangs and I just said.

"Wow that is weird I can't believe your a real Vampire but why haven't you told me?"

"Because I was afraid you would think I was a monster for hunting animals down to sink my teeth into them. But I am in love with you Trent I wish I told you sooner." She said and I just kissed her and then she said.

"Though now that you know either you have to marry me and get bit, die, or get turned into a vegetable that can't do anything!" She said forcefully and I just said.

"Well maybe we can do that later I still have to pay for Dinner... unless you would want me?"

"Sure you look like something that taste good. Your lips do." She said and we went back to making out.

_Gwen's POV_

Me and Trent were going back to my house when we got their I told him.

"Tell a soul and I will cut off your kiwis!" He gets the message and says.

"Don't worry my Bella your safe with me." He uses a line from a cheesy movie which I don't know why we watch. We kiss good night and I fall asleep a happy girl.

_Cody's POV_

I was going to visit my girlfriend Sierra's house when I saw she was watching the history channel.

"Hey Sierra how you doing?" I asked her through the window and she says.

"I am doing good but I need to talk to you..." She then walks over with a wooden hammer and a stake and stabbs it in my heart and says.

"GOOD BYE VAMPIRE!" She said and then boom I am DEAD will htat is bad well good bye...

_Sierra's POV_

I knew my Boyfriend was a Vampire last week so I killed him but now I needed to kill his other family Gwen, Duncan, and Zoey. I have 100 stakes I bath in holy water and I have a katana dipped in a lot of holy water.

time for the Vampires to DIE!

*Like I said earlier to be a one shot fic may make it longer if you want please review... and I have a special guest its Cody and he is mad I killed him right out of the get and I am mad he lost season 3... idiot.


	2. Chapter 2 ITS LONGER THAN CHAP 1

**CHAPTER 2 OF THIS ONE SHOT FANFIC JK THIS IS STILL CHAPTER TWO**

_Trent's POV_

I was going home when I was stopped by Duncan. He was that scary guy you don't want to piss or he will rip off your head. He said.

"What did Gwen tell you!" He demanded and then started to stare at me with those dark red eyes of his. I just muttered.

"That's your all-" I was cut off by Gwen who ran right over super fast and hit Duncan to the ground.

"Trent don't tell him anything okay!" She was more demanding then Duncan and way hotter! So I just got in my car and left to almost hit Mike. Who was riding his motorbike with Zoey on the back. Mike been my friend for years and when I saw him I told him.

"Come over here I need to talk with you!" I said its was more of a yell then a call. He came over with his motorbike off but he still looked ready to run and said.

"What's up?"

"Don't tell Zoey or anyone else that we are you know!" I told him because we both belonged to a wolf pack of me, Mike, and 5 others who were also werewolf's. We all took a oath to protect one another. I was not the leader he was the oldest who was my grandpa. He took care of all the other stuff but we did the hunting and killing of evil demons including Vampires.

"Wait why?" He asked me back and I said.

"Their Vampires and we can't kill them and we can't be with them." I said but thinking of Gwen was hard. I knew that we couldn't be with them and I knew we couldn't kill them.

"I know I was just not going to mention it. I love Zoey with all my heart don't you love Gwen?" He asked me and I just said.

"I would do anything for her and would work hard to do anything. I love her."

_Gwen's POV_

Me and Zoey were talking about Mike and Trent when I asked her.

"When was your favorite date with Mike?"

"Probably when me and Mike were going to watch a movie and then we made out for a hour straight and then we uh... had sex." Zoey said and I just gasped. She and Mike did it.

"Wait you guys had sex?" I just stare at her with my mouth open and she says.

"Yeah I wanted to do it with him and he wanted to do it with me so we just did it. I knew that Mike loved me so I started to make out with him more."

I gawk at her and then Duncan came up and said.

"Have you guys seen Cody he is gone!"

We all freaked out a little and ran to find Cody but he was gone. Zoey went to dad while we called Sierra.

"Hey Sierra have you seen Cody he is missing?" I said to her and she just said.

"Yeah I killed him because he was a vampire your next!" She hung up right after that and I said.

"Cody is dead Sierra killed him and she after us next..." I was interuppted but Duncan who said.

"Uragh I knew that girl was trouble I can't believe that dork is dead..." He stops as he remembers all of those times he bullied him and never got to know him. We all bow are heads in shame and I cuddle up to Trent for support. Zoey did the same with Mike and Duncan just went to his room. We all started to pack Mike helped Zoey and Trent helped me.

We were done fast and were all ready to leave for ever. I stop and talk to Trent to tell him are plan.

"Trent I am sorry but you can't come with us were heading to a village where only Vampires can live and your not a Vampire." I said and I just stare into his dreamy eyes and then he says.

"What about other stuff like Werewolf's and Ghouls?" He askes me rubbing the spot where his tattoo is. So I just finally put two and two together.

"Wait your a Werewolf why didn't you tell me?" I ask him and he just says.

"Because the same reason you didn't tell me you were a Vampire you thought we wouldn't stay together for long." He says. As we both stare at each other a bit mad I say.

"Werewolves are allowed at the Village but I don't think that Mike will be allowed to come."

"Don't worry the reason me and Mike knows each other is that were in the same wolf pack. I will tell him to come clean and to head back home to pack babe." He said with a kiss that was ever so lightly on my lips.

While he walks out of the room I start to tell myself to find that potion for Werewolf's that my 'Dad' had created on accident trying to fix Vampirsim. Though it didn't take with the werewolf's they didn't want to be human.

_Mike's POV_

I was riding back to my place on my motorbike when I realized that I can't get hurt by anything but steel so I should protect Zoey at all times. I started to pack up simple stuff when I remembered that gift I was given from my grandfather James who is a gun expert. It was a simple AK-47 which I had 10 extra clips and a lot of bullets.

"Well a better time then none to use this." I say and I just stare at it the gun was something I needed and then I pulled out a long knife with a sheathe. It was made of steel so I thought I save it to kill evil Werewolf's. I think I will give it to Zoey as a emergency way out if me or Trent go crazy.

I just see my mom napping my father died at a young age from a evil Werewolf which my uncle slayed. I leave her a note explaining everything and then I kiss her forehead good bye. This would be the last time I ever saw her.

I start up my motorbike and drive back to Zoey's house to leave Washington forever. I was about to get to their rode when I think of something to do real fast. So I drive into town for a local shop to buy something I will need.

_Zoey's POV _

Mike was running a bit late as we loaded up the plane but I think he was probably just talking with his mom. She was a nice women but Mike was all she had left and I knew she was worried. So I just was almost packed everything till I remembered to grab the Werewolf cure which I knew Mike might want.

As we load up the plane we had for emergency's (I mean like they are going to die emergency's) I start to wonder if Mike isn't going to come back. No he loves me and I love him were soul mates. I just hope Sierra doesn't get to him or Duncan who is telling Courtney everything right now. So after about a 15 minutes Mike shows up on his Bike which he puts in the plane. So now we wait for Duncan who is driving his Mustang.

We waited a half hour till Duncan came back with Courtney bit. We all stared at her and looked at Duncan who helped Courtney out of the car packed up the rest of the stuff.

"Duncan why did you bit Courtney?" Gwen asked Duncan after Courtney went to sleep. We all were in the sleeping area where Trent and Gwen were just gawking at Duncan and Courtney and Courtney was sleeping.

"Because if Trent and Mike weren't dogs then you wouldn't you bit them?" Duncan asked us and I just stare at Gwen with a face that say's you know he's right. After about a couple hours we fall asleep not knowing of the danger were about to face.

_Sierra's POV_

As I rode in the trunk of Duncan's car I ready myself to kill or unkill these Demons. It wasn't Cody who brained washed me it was them and they did it so I would be Cody's slave. I feel so betrayed right now that I want to take a stake and drive it threw Duncan or Zoey. I just never liked Zoey I felt like she was always the one to bit into someone first I bet she drained Mike by now.

After about another hour of flying I break out of the trunk and find that the plane has fire sprinklers. So I search for the place where the water is kept so I can kill them. As I slowly drain out the water I realize there is no water so I just poor in the holywater. After a couple hundred gallons I stop. Now all I need to do is light a fire and they will all die but first maybe we should land.

_Duncan's POV_

So the real reason I bit Courtney was a more love thing mercy. You see she had a type of cancer I can't pronounce so I was going to save her from death. As I slowly walked I saw that Mike and Zoey were sleeping while Trent and Gwen were making out so I just got in bed with Courtney. So after about a couple hours I was told we would land in 4 days.

I start to get comfortable when I hear Zoey start to giggle. Then I hear Mike growl and I am sure their either going to make out or have sex. After about a half a hour I hear Zoey say.

"Mike I think that Duncan's awake?" I am sure now their about to have sex so I just wait for a while. After about another hour I fell asleep only to wake up to Trent saying.

"You know Gwen we need to step away for a while." So I just let the dorks have their fun and then I think I would regret it.

_Gwen's POV_

Me and Trent were making out by his bike in the cargo bay when he twiched his ears weirdly. He stopped and looked towards Duncan's car and said.

"Someone's here and I know its not Mike he is too smart you guys are probably excellent hunters. I think its either Courtney or someone snuck in probably Sierra I am going to get Mike." We started to walk back and I thought seriously nice job Sierra.

After we got back to the living area I sat with Zoey as are boyfriends hunted when I said.

"You hungry?" I asked her it was one of are jokes to eat when are boyfriends hunt. After about a hour they come back and me and Zoey are sinking are teeth into some bags of deer blood. We watch him as Mike who is right now holding a AK-47 on his back stare at us as we drink the deer blood. Then Mike threw up in his mouth at the sight of Zoey drinking a gallon of the blood. I always knew she was a blood sucker she could take up to 5 gallons.

"Wow you must have been hungry?" Mike tried to joke but Zoey said.

"This is nothing you know I wonder what your blood taste likes." She then snapped at him (like bite down) and he backed up about a mile. He then runs towards us running along the walls to the ceiling and finally to the ground to get behind us to where Duncan was. Zoey giggles at this site and then says.

"It was a joke though I do wonder what your blood tastes like." She then eats a taco with blood for salsa. As everyone started to relax Mike and Zoey went off to make out while me and Trent read books. I started to just finish the latest chapter but I now was smelling something awkward. As I walked back to where we kept the sprinkler system I smelt fresh blood!

**WHOSE BLOOD IS IT AND WHY IS IT FRESH IS ZOEY BITING MIKE IS TRENT BEING ATTACKED BY DUNCAN IS TRENT HURT IS SIERRA HURT IS MIKE HURT ****TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THIS AWESOME SERIES**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 BLOOD GOES A SPILL**

_Gwen's POV_

I jumped up and yelled.

"I smell blood its fresh!" I said and then Trent was running till he jumped into a wolf. Man I hated that it annoyed me because when he did it. As he ran away I turned towards Duncan and said.

"Go to Courtney and protect her. NOW!" I then watched as he ran to where Courtney was sleeping because she was weak. As I started to search for Zoey I reminded my self of something.

"Wait we need Mike to help us or Trent otherwise Sierra could kill us!" I said to my self as I did I heard a scream, followed by a yell, followed by a laugh.

_Courtney POV_

I felt the sharp pain hit me in my heart and then I said.

"What the hell Sierra wha... what did you do to me?" I asked her as I stared at the wooden stake in my heart and then I started to go black when I heard her say.

"I am cleansing the earth of you and your disease." I screamed and then yelled her name and hten she just laughed took the stake and left me to die. Painfully. Slowly. And I was dead.

_Zoey's POV_

When me and Mike made out I smelt fresh blood but not just any it was human. I looked towards Mike to see him just look at me ready to make out. I just said.

"Mike I smell blood its fresh not deer I think human." I said and then Mike said.

"Whose is it?" He asked and I said.

"Will are you bleeding anywhere because even a Vampire blood smell fresh... COURTNEY!" I said and then me and Mike ran towards where Courtney was only to find her dead. Covered in blood and Duncan. He cried all over her and said over and over how he wanted to be the one to die not her. He then said.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY GO GO GO GO AWAY!" He said and then he pushed us all away as he cried over her. As Mike and I left Mike said.

"We should leave him alone he just lost the closest person to him and now she is dead he only has pictures and memory's. I would not be able to live if you died infact I might just grab a silver knife and stab myself." We both started to go back to waiting I made out with Mike and we all had a moment of silence as we slept I thought that if Mike died how far should I go.

I would just be devastated but I had other boy friends like Leonardo or William or that crazy time in the 15th century I was a lesbian pirate. I would date them for a year or 2 or 5 for Abe and then I might breakup with him or get married and then divorce like Abe.

So how far would I go to be with Mike?

**WELL I AM CUTTING IT SHORT BECAUSE I AM LAZY**


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Vampires

So I haven't updated recently so I am going to just finish this story with one major ultra-chapter… right before my Birthday (12 of march)

After I finish this I shall start a new Total Drama story called Total Drama Ninja's…. its kinda like The total drama chracters are in naruto world and the naruto cast will not be will their so basically uh…. Owen would be apart of the akimiachi clan and be using the body expansion jutsu's.

So here's the chapter.

*Zoey's POV*

I walked back to cargo hold with Mike when Sierra dropped down. She threw a tomahawk that looked like a cross at my. Mike caught it and blocked the stake at his heart aimed for him.

She threw knifes after knife as Mike charged her. In wolf form freaking out Sierra as he ripped out a piece of her leg. As a knife entered his muzzle I screamed running over to Sierra and kicking her in the face.

"You B*tch I am going to kill you!" Sierra said charging at me with a stake in hand. She was about to strike my heart when Trent tackled her away. She kicked him in the gut after he ripped out a piece of her arm.

Gwen dropped down and using two long blades she sliced off her other arm. Sierra screamed into the night as her blood covered her. Duncan dropped down carrying a ax after hacking off her non harmed leg.

I stood up and stuck my teeth into her neck and ripped out her jugular vein. She coughed up her blood and Mike stood up. His muffle now healed and covered in new fur.

*5 hours later*

After realizing everyone else was dead other than us on the plane we landed at the vampire sanctuary.

A woman with orange hair and a green skirt and tanktop jumped from the sky. She was shouting over and over again as a boy with black hair who was of indian heritance walked out of the forest.

"Hello I am Noah and that is Izzy welcome… you are in a safe Haven you will be fine here to live prosper and love. Talk to DJ in the 18th building and he will find you a house. Also watch out for Heather aka the "queen" she will make your life hell."

We were finally safe and were no longer being hunted.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Deep in the forest somewhere a cloaked armor figure stood.

"Commander Jo I have found the Vampire sanctuary here are my Cords."  
after repeating the cords The commander Jo said.

"Good work Dawn we will slaughter them and dance on their corpses."


End file.
